ArmaggedonOr not
by Lady-darkdaisy
Summary: Dythonen the Evil stumbles apon the Ring of Power. Uh oh! That means trouble. Is completed
1. Prequel to Doom

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh, DBZ, LOTR, Inu-Yasha or Trigun.  
  
If I owned any of these, I wouldn't be posting these stories here.  
  
Armageddon (Or not)  
  
Narrator: One day, Geniuss9 was busy writing a fanfiction to post online when a certain  
  
disturbance appeared.  
  
Dythonen the Evil: Genius, your stories suck!  
  
Geniusss9: Grrr, you bastard! I'm the author! Now I send you to into a big battle in the  
  
world of Lord of the Rings! AHAHAHAHA * A portal opens up in the computer screen  
  
and Dythonen is sucked in*  
  
D: AAAHHHHH  
  
*Dythonen was sent to the part where the 1st battle to defeat Sauron takes place.*  
  
D: Hey, what's this? *Finds the Ring of Power* Sweet, it looks cool on me *Puts it on*  
  
Wow!!! *A dark, glowing aura surrounds Dythonen.* I feel so powerful! Hey, catch!  
  
*Throws a large beam of black energy at the retreating human and elf armies. They all  
  
die* I AM GOD!!! AHAHAHA  
  
G: *Is writing a fanfiction, oblivious to what just happened.* this is going to be a hit!  
  
People are going to crack up! Hey, something's wrong with my computer! Huh? *  
  
Another portal opens up and Geniusss9 is sucked in* AHHH SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Geniusss9 lands into a dimensional prison*  
  
G: I'm the author, damnit! Thank god I have my laptop! I can escape! *Pulls out laptop  
  
and frees himself from his prison.* Hey, where am I? What just happened?  
  
*In front of him, Geniusss9 recognizes a familiar face.*  
  
D: Well, as they say, shit happens.  
  
G: What! You are behind this?  
  
D: That's right. And with the ring of power, I am stronger than you and all your author  
  
powers!  
  
G: Really? Take this! *Pulls out giant eraser* AHAHAHA ERASER OF DOOM!!  
  
D: Uh oh! *Takes out sword and chops up eraser* See? Not even you can erase me!  
  
AHAHAHAHAHA  
  
G: Damn. *Opens up portal* Ill be back!  
  
D: I must prepare! I call all the villains from all the anime I can think of!  
  
MWHAHAHAHA *Portal opens and Knives, Bakura, Cell, Legato, Naraku, Pegasus and  
  
the Toguro brothers fall out*  
  
Knives: Owwww ...  
  
Legato: My ass. It hurts..  
  
Bakura: *Flat on his face* Where the hell am I?  
  
Cell: *Gets up* Huh? I thought I was in hell. YAY I'M ALIVE  
  
Pegasus: Shut up *has just gotten up. Luckily, he was on top of the big pile of villains.  
  
Toguro Brothers: *Squished on bottom* Ohhhh my head...  
  
D: Greetings villains. I have called you here to serve my evil deeds. Whoever helps me  
  
gets to keep part of the world.  
  
C: Sweet! Sign me up!  
  
B: I want the whole thing. If not, I send you to the shadow realm!  
  
D: Try me  
  
B: Fine *Uses his Millennium Ring* Ahahaha  
  
D: I'm still here..  
  
B: What! Aww shit! *Runs* AHHHH  
  
Rest of Villains: We'll join you!  
  
K: No killing Vash though  
  
D: Can I torture him?  
  
K: Sure, whatever.  
  
Naraku: I want the shards! I must get the Shikon no Tama!  
  
D: Um, you can have it.  
  
D: Now, I will build my fortress! And I will defeat all of the authors one at a time!  
  
Starting with Geniusss9... 


	2. Of Resistance and Ramen

Chapter Two: Of Resistance and Ramen  
  
Narrator: Geniusss9, after being unable to defeat Dythonen even with his godly author  
  
powers, retreated and prepared to fight Dythonen.  
  
Geniusss9: Crap, what am I to do! I know! I will call on the good anime characters!  
  
Dythonen will pay! *Opens a portal, and this time all the heroes fall out. In a big pile is  
  
Yugi, Vash, Goku, Yusuke, and Inuyasha fall in a big heap*  
  
Yugi: *Is the smallest, but on bottom* Ohhhhhhhh.... I think I broke something.  
  
Goku: Aww man, I was eating dinner.  
  
Vash: Where am I? *trips on Yusuke* Oww  
  
Yusuke: Watch where you're walking, man.  
  
Inuyasha: *Scrambles to his feet* What happened?  
  
Yugi: Hey, who is he?  
  
G: I am the author.  
  
Vash: Hey, aren't you the guy who threatened to put me in a yaoi if I didn't cooperate?  
  
G: Ummmmmm, no.  
  
Goku: Well you brought us here, so gimmie something to eat!  
  
G: Ok, the kitchen is on the left  
  
Goku: YAY!! *Zooms to kitchen*  
  
Inuyasha: What do you want with us?  
  
G: Well, my minion has gone out of control. I might need your help.  
  
Yusuke: And I thought you were an all powerful author.  
  
G: Shut up! I might put YOU in a yaoi with Kuwabara!  
  
Yusuke: Woah! HELL NO! Please don't do that! I'll do what you say!  
  
G: Much better.  
  
Yugi: Well, why can't you kill him?  
  
G: He has the Ring of Power  
  
Inuyasha: A ring? So what?  
  
Yugi: The Ring of Power! Only one thing left to do. SURRENDER!! AHH I DON'T  
  
WANNA DIE!!!!  
  
Yusuke: Um, why is Yugi here? All he can do is play a stupid card game.  
  
Yugi: Grrr *His Millennium Puzzle flashes, and Yugi turns into Yami* Hah! *Pulls out a  
  
card* I call upon the Summon Skull! *The summon skull appears and chases Yusuke  
  
around the room.*  
  
Yusuke: AHHHH  
  
G: That's why.  
  
Yusuke:*Is now being chased by the Dark Magician.* Help MEEEEEEEEE  
  
Fangirl (Via Email): Why not Kurama instead of Yusuke?  
  
G: Because you would swarm my house.  
  
Fangirl(Via Email): PLeeaaase?  
  
G: No  
  
I: Where is Goku?  
  
G: SHIT!!! He probably ate all of my food by now!! *Rushes to kitchen, and finds Vash  
  
eating donuts, and Goku emptying the fridge  
  
V: MMmmMMMmmMMMmmMMMmmMMMMmmm  
  
Goku: Ohhh, a ham! *Devours all food in the fridge, even the salad dressing*  
  
G: GET OUTTA MY FRIDGE!!  
  
Goku: Aww man.  
  
V: *Still munching donuts*MmmMMMmmMMmmmmMM. Can I have these?  
  
G: Oh well, take em.  
  
I: *Finds his way into kitchen* Hey! Ramen! Gimmie that!  
  
G: Take it. I don't like ramen anyway  
  
I: Thanks!! *Devours it and scavenges the kitchen for more*  
  
G: Oy. this is my last hope.. and I have to rely on these clowns. im gonna die..  
  
Meanwhile, back at the construction of Dythonen's fortress.  
  
D: Soon, very soon. Soon it will all be mine! *Laughs a corny evil laugh* Nyhahahahaha  
  
R&R please. 


	3. In Defense of Donuts

Chapter 3  
  
In Defense of Donuts  
  
*At the construction of Dythonen's Fortress*  
  
D: It is almost complete. I will now send my minions to attack! Go, send the 1st wave!!  
  
*Giant tsunami hits him* Arrrrg! Not THAT kind of wave, I meant the 1st attacking  
  
Wave! Curse the author who writes this! Why does he have to be a literalist? You'd think  
  
He would think outside the box more often...  
  
Author: I can't take my brain out of my skull!  
  
D: Why God, why me?  
  
Cell: I have sent my Cell Jrs. to attack them.  
  
D: Good. Now put on a mask or something. You face scares me. You look like the  
  
Grasshoppers I squish in my lawn.  
  
All: OOH DIS!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cell: Quiet. *Attacks them*  
  
All: AHHH SHIT RUN!!!  
  
Cell: Much better.  
  
D: Soon I will get my revenge.. *Mutters stuff you would expect to hear from a  
  
Stereotypical bad guy like "I'll get him" and "The world will be mine"*  
  
*At geniusss9's house*  
  
Goku: I'm hungry...  
  
Yusuke: No surprises there.  
  
Goku: But I'm hungry!  
  
Geniusss9: Shut up. It's your fault you ate me out of house and home.  
  
Goku: Got any money?  
  
All: No.  
  
Goku: Aww. *Stomach grumbles so loud that the neighbors think it's an earthquake and  
  
Run*  
  
Neighbors: AHHH SHIT RUN FOR IT!! *All run away*  
  
Vash: Well, I have double dollars!  
  
Geniusss9: YESS! Cashiers are pretty stupid these days.  
  
Vash: Krispy Kremes on me!  
  
All: YAAAAYYY  
  
*At the Krispy Kremes*  
  
Cashier: Thank you for your order. These bills. Must be the new Twenties.  
  
Geniusss9: Thank you God. Especially thank you, United States Mint.  
  
Vash: MmmMMmmmMMMmMMMmmMMMMmmmmMMMmmMMMmmMMmm (This could go on forever, but I'll cut it short)  
  
All:  
  
MMmMMMmmmmMMmmmMMMmmMMMmmmMMMmmMMMmmmMMMmM  
  
MmmMMmmMMMMMmmMMMmMMMMmmMMMmmmMMmmMMmMMmMm  
  
MMMMMmmMMMMMMMmMMmmmMMmmmmmmmm!  
  
Geniusss9: Pass me that jelly one there.  
  
Vash: No, I want it.  
  
Goku: *Takes the jelly one* mmmmmMMMmM... strawberry.  
  
V&G: Grrrrr. *Beat up on Goku*  
  
Goku: AHHHHHHH OWWWWWWW EEE!!!!!!!!  
  
Vash: That'll teach him  
  
Geniusss9: Yeah.  
  
Cell Jrs. *By coincidence, they all walk into the Krispy Kremes to get donuts before they  
  
attack. Pretty lucky for them, eh?* Um, we'll take 4 dozen original.  
  
Cashier: Thank you, have a nice day.  
  
CJ: Huh? *They look at table with V, G, G, I, Y, Y *  
  
Yusuke: Damn they're ugly  
  
Yugi: Yeah.  
  
Inuyasha: They make Naraku look good, they're so ugly. *Naraku senses that he's been  
  
insulted 10000 miles away and decides to destroy his room*  
  
CJ: How dare you! *Start attacking. In the process of trying to defeat Geniusss9, they  
  
destroy the conveyer belt that makes the donuts*  
  
V: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! *Pulls out gun* Die, donut hating assholes!! *Slaughters the  
  
Cell Jrs.* Mother F---ers  
  
Yugi: Language, Vash.  
  
Geniusss9: Wait a minute. They censored that. NOOO! THE GOVERNMENT  
  
CENSORED MY FANFICTION!! *Breaks down crying* WHYYYYYYYYY!!  
  
All: *Staring at Geniusss9* ....  
  
G: *Gets up and acts like nothing happened.* Oh well. Let's go hunt down Dythonen!  
  
Goku: But let's go to Denny's. Those 20 dozen were just an appetizer!  
  
All: *Sweatdrop* You've had enough Goku.  
  
Goku: Aww man.  
  
Crazy, Paranoid Scientists 20 Km away: Look at this *Pick up double dollar* Time travel  
  
exists! Let's tell the government! We'll be rich!!!!!!!!  
  
Heroes of this story: Let's go get him!!!!  
  
Yusuke: But I'm tired.  
  
Goku: And hungry.  
  
Vash: And digesting.  
  
Yugi: And sore from being squished in chapter 2  
  
Inuyasha: And I gotta pee *Starts hopping around*  
  
Geniusss9: *Mutters* Babies..  
  
Pleeze Review. Evil flamers will be sent to hell! MWHAHAHAHAHAAA 


	4. The Who's Your Daddy Games?

Chapter Four  
  
The Who's Your Daddy Games?  
  
*After the Krispy Kremes incident, Geniusss9 and the rest get into his van and drive off  
  
to find Dythonen's fortress*  
  
Yugi&Yusuke: Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?  
  
Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? (Multiply this by 100)  
  
Inuyasha: SHUT THE HELL UP, GOD DAMNIT!!!!!  
  
Y&Y: Are we ther- *Are whacked unconscious by a large sword*  
  
I: Finally..  
  
Goku: Did anyone pack munchies for the trip?  
  
All: No.  
  
G: Aww man.  
  
Geniusss9: *The car passes a sign saying "Constriction of Dythonen's Evil Fortress, 5  
  
Kilometers* He never was one for secrecy...  
  
*The car finally arrives at a large, black palace.*  
  
V: I hate mideval architecture..  
  
Yusuke: Let's just nuke the place.  
  
I: No. I want to fight this bastard.  
  
Geniusss9: Amen to that.  
  
*All walk up to the front door. Goku knocks*  
  
Dythonen(Through intercom): Who is it? Who dares bother the great Dythonen while he  
  
is in the shower? If it's you Girl Scouts again, I'll take those cookies and shove them up  
  
your asses!  
  
All: *Sweatdrop*  
  
Geniusss9: It's me! I've come to defeat you!  
  
D(Through intercom): AHAHHAHAHAHA! To get to me, you will fight a villain on  
  
every floor! To get to me, you must brave the dangerous, the deadly.. Ummmmm  
  
*Thinks* Oh yes, you must brave the.. Who's Your Daddy Games!!  
  
All: The Who's Your Daddy Games?  
  
D: Ummm, yeah.  
  
G: Well, let's go!  
  
*They walk through the doors to find Pegasus and Bakura*  
  
P&B: Yugi! We challenge you to a duel!  
  
Yugi: I accept!  
  
*They pull out their decks and begin to duel. It lasts for ages. Finally, three hours later.*  
  
Yusuke: I can't take this anymore! Die! *Proceeds to kick Pegasus and Bakura's asses.*  
  
P&B: AHHHH *Run*  
  
AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Yusuke: That worked, didn't it?  
  
*They all go to the next floor*  
  
Knives&Legato: We've been waiting for you!  
  
Vash: I'll get you two!  
  
Legato(Psychically to Yugi): I'm in your head.. I know all..  
  
Yugi: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *Runs around* Help MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!|  
  
Knives: Good one Legato  
  
L: Thank you  
  
I: This is getting tiresome *Pulls out Tetsaiga* DIIEEEEEEE *Charges at K&L*  
  
K&L: AHHHH SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Run* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Goku: This is too easy somehow.  
  
*They proceed to the next floor*  
  
Cell: Now you are mine!  
  
Goku: Hah! I'll defeat you easily! *Attacks*  
  
Cell: Ahahahhahaha *Easily knocks Goku away* I am now at my final super  
  
form... I am the dreaded. UBER CELL! MWHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
All: *Sweatdrop*  
  
Geniusss9: Oh yeah? Face my feared author powers! I use the feared.. ERASER OF  
  
DOOM!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cell: AHHH SHIT!!!!!!!! *Gets erased* Noooooooo  
  
I: Let us keep going  
  
*They proceed to the next floor. again*  
  
Naraku: I will kill you all!  
  
All: Oh please. You wish.  
  
Goku: We don't have time to mess with these weak minions. *Goes SSJ 2 and hands  
  
Naraku his ass. Literally.*  
  
Naraku: NOOOO! MY ASS! *Clutches the remainder of his ass in pain* IT  
  
HURTS!!!!!!!!  
  
All: *Sweatdrop*  
  
Yusuke: Finally, we get to the almost last floor!  
  
*They proceed up the stairs*  
  
*An answering machine awaits them*  
  
Answering Machine: I'm sorry, the Toguro Brothers happen to be shopping right now. Come back later.  
  
Yugi: Well, that makes this floor easy.  
  
*The proceed up the final steps*  
  
D: So you reached me! *Is in a bathrobe with a turban and is holding a rubber ducky*  
  
I: Don't you think you're a little underdressed to fight?  
  
D: Oh, yeah. Be back in a minute *Rushes away from the scene, dropping the rubber  
  
ducky*  
  
Rubber Ducky: You will all die.  
  
End of chapter 4  
  
Please review. Mean flamers will be eaten by the Evil Rubber Ducky. 


	5. The Rubber Ducky of Supreme Doom

Chapter Five  
  
The Rubber Ducky of Supreme Doom  
  
*At the top of Dythonen's evil fortress*  
  
Evil Rubber Ducky: Dythonen doesn't need to worry himself over you. I will finish the  
  
job! *Mimics Dythonen's corny evil laugh* Nyhahahaha!  
  
All: *Sweatdrop* .  
  
Yusuke: This should be easy! *Approaches the rubber duck* Die!!!!!!!!!!! *Hits it across  
  
the room*  
  
ERD: SHIIIIIIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Hits the wall* Owww. I can't move... I have no legs..  
  
It doesn't matter! *Floats* Now you will die! *Attacks Yusuke*  
  
Y: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Is hurled across the room* Owwwww!  
  
Goku: I'll get it! *Gets in a familiar stance* Ka-Me-Ha-Me- HAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!! *It hits the Evil Rubber Ducky* Got him!  
  
EVD: My head. *His head is gone* DAMN YOU! YOU BLEW OFF MY BEUITIFUL  
  
PLASTIC HEAD! WAHHHHHHHHHHH MOMMY!!!!!!!! *Runs off*  
  
Geniusss9: This is strange.. How does he talk without a head?  
  
Ventriloquist: That's my job.  
  
Dythonen: *Approaches from the side door in an expensive three piece suit with tie*  
  
Yugi: Uhh, you don't fight in a suit.  
  
D: I know. None of you will lay a hand on me so it doesn't matter! Guard! Bring me the  
  
Holy Gold Plated Mountain Dew of Caffeinated Goodness!  
  
Inuyasha: ?????  
  
Guard: Here, sir.  
  
D: Thank you. *Takes a sip and spits it out* EWWWW WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!!!!!  
  
Prankster(Dressed up as guard): Heeheeheehee  
  
D: Scum! DIE! *Kills the guard* Now to business. *The whole building rumbles and the  
  
top floor turns into an arena*  
  
All: HOLY SHIT!  
  
Geniusss9: You get him first, Inuyasha.  
  
I: My pleasure. *Pulls out Tetsaiga and runs towards Dythonen* TAKE THISSSS!  
  
D: *Stops him in midair and throws him aside.* Yawwwn. Too easy.  
  
G: Damn. You next Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke: Hell no! Did you see what he did to Inuyasha?!  
  
I: *On floor moaning* Ohhhhhh it burns it BURNS DAMNIT!!  
  
G: You leave me no choice Yusuke. *Whistles*  
  
All: Huh?  
  
*A giant screen comes down from the ceiling and begins playing a movie. Two boys are  
  
on a park bench and it is sunset*  
  
Kuwabara: Oh Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke( The one in the film ) : Let us make love  
  
Yusuke(Outside film): TURN THIS DAMN THING OFF! * Attacks the move screen *  
  
Fangirls who are reading this: Aww man. I wanted to read that  
  
Yusuke: OK I'll do it. Spirit Gun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *It flies towards Dythonen*  
  
D: *Knocks it aside* Pathetic. Where are some REAL warriors.  
  
Goku: Grr *Goes SSJ 3* DIE!!!!!!!!!!! *Attacks Dythonen with an uncountable amount  
  
of energy blasts.* Ha.  
  
D: I almost broke a sweat there. Oh my, is that your best? Shocking. My turn! * Attacks the people still standing*  
  
Yugi&Vash: AHHHHHH *Are flung across the room* SHIIT!!!!!!!!  
  
Geniusss9: I have no choice. *Blows a whistle* Bring it in! My secret weapon!  
  
*Men in suits quickly rush up the stairs with a big box.*  
  
G: You have met your end! *Opens box*  
  
MWHAHAHAHA! CLIFFIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Please review. Mean flamers get to know what's in the box. The hard way. 


	6. All Hell Breaks Loose No wait, some of i...

Chapter Six  
  
All Hell Breaks Loose (Or at least some of it. No, wait only 1/16 broke loose. Aw never mind.)  
  
*At the top of the palace, Geniusss9 opens the box*  
  
Geniusss9: HAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Opens the box* Now DIE!!!!!!  
  
*Something leaps out of the box towards Dythonen.*  
  
D: What in hell? Holy shit! *The thing leaps on him* AHHH SHIT! DIE! *Knocks it aside.*  
  
Sara, the Demon Sister From Hell: Grrrrrrrrrrr. I will kill you! Rrrrrrrip you to shreds!  
  
D: I'm in deep shit! No matter. I will still defeat you! My trump card! *Pulls out a card* DAMN YOU AUTHOR! WHY MUST YOU BE A LITERALIST?! CURSE YOU!  
  
Author: Meanie.  
  
D: I'll have to make do without my trump card. HAAAA *Runs towards Sara.*  
  
S: Take this! *Unsheathes claws* I'll scratch you up! *Leaps at him* RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
*They leap at each other. When they are about to strike-*  
  
~~~INTERMISSION~~  
  
Go get some popcorn and read! Aww did I interrupt a climatic moment? GET OVER IT! GO COOK SOME POPCORN! I'm so evil.  
  
*They both land on the floor. Sara is bleeding at the shoulder, but Dythonen seems unharmed.*  
  
S: Owwwwww  
  
D: Ha! Not a scratch!  
  
S: Raaaa! *Charges Dythonen*  
  
D: SHIT! *Gets into a defensive position.*  
  
*They clash. Each is ferociously attacking, neither giving an inch. At the side, Geniusss9 and Goku get ready to make their own attack.*  
  
Geniusss9: Alright Goku, when Dythonen is in position, unleash the Genkai Dama on him. (For you punks who don't know, the Genkai Dama is the Japanese name for the Spirit Bomb)  
  
Goku: I'm ready. *The Genkai Dama is formed above him. His ass is grass.  
  
Vash: Indeed.  
  
Inuyasha: *Is in an arm cast after his mix up with Dythonen* Asprin.  
  
Yusuke: The horror, the horror! * He is going crazy after witnessing the Kuwabara and himself lemon*  
  
Yugi: *Is praying on the floor* I'm too young to die.  
  
*Sara and Dythonen are still locked in combat*  
  
S: *Is managing to get the upper hand* Hah! *Slashes Dythonen with her claws*  
  
D: Shit! Owwwwww!  
  
G: Now, Goku!  
  
Goku: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa *Throws the Genkai Dama at Dythonen* Go to HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!  
  
D: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *Is hit by the Genkai Dama.(I just love those words, genkai dama. It makes my fanfic sound sophisticated.)*  
  
*A silence falls as everyone looks to the smoking crater where Dythonen was*  
  
Vash: Did we get him?  
  
D: *Comes out of pit, but is badly beat up* Uhhhhh. You will all die. I shall unleash the horror of my ultimate attack! DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * the ground around him suddenly explodes in a 500 meter radius*  
  
All: SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Are all hit by the wave of destructive power*  
  
*Around Dythonen, the entire palace has been reduced to rubble. Our heroes are all either barley alive (In Yugi's case), unconscious (Everyone else but one) or nearly unconscious (Geniusss9's case)*  
  
Geniusss9: My last resort. *Pulls out a laptop and starts typing* There. My last hope. *Falls unconscious*  
  
D: Hah. Huh? What's that? *A big portal opens and all the bishes fall out. Kenshin, Sesshomaru and Kurama are all in a heap*  
  
Kurama: Owww.  
  
Kenshin: Oro?  
  
Sesshomaru: What in the seven hells happened?  
  
D: These punks can't defeat me! *You hear a rumbling in the distance* Oh no, it can't be!  
  
Fangirl Army: BISHIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Rush the scene*  
  
D: *Tries to stop them, but is stampeded.* NOOOOOO AHHHHHHHHHHHHhHHHH  
  
FA: YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA!!!!!!  
  
*Three hours later, Geniusss9 got the fangirls to go home and sent the bishies back. Also he sent those in critical condition to the hospital. (Yugi is a wimp.)*  
  
D: *Is crushed in the ground* Owwwww  
  
Geniusss9: *Takes the Ring from Dythonen* Now, I send you to Inuyasha's time! *Portal opens and Dythonen is sucked in*  
  
D: NOOOOOOOOOO *Is sucked in*  
  
*Dythonen lands near a Shikon shard.*  
  
D: Ohhhhh pretty!  
  
THE END!  
  
How didja like it!  
  
Please review. Same old story, flamers will be executed, yada yada. 


End file.
